Heir
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. Shockwave brings up the chance of compatibility testing to Megatron, and Jack suffers for it. Non-Con, Jack/Megatron, Mechpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the inspiration for this from BrightSideoftheMoon and after tossing it around I decided to take shot at it. Also a belated thank you to NeutralGuise for giving me the idea behind 'Mate.'**

 **Diverges from Chapter 16.**

* * *

Awareness came back slowly, Jack's head swimming as he knitted his optic ridges together. He saw the ceiling right over him, indicating he was on his back, and somehow the ceiling seemed...different, but the pressing matter right now was trying to recall what happened to him.

Jack squeezed his optics shut, gritting his denta as it resurfaced in his mind. Shockwave...his stomach being torn open- _Shockwave_ , that sick bastard and his grating voice. He could still hear him saying with that infuriatingly even tone how Jack was going to be a baby factory for Predaking and the 'Cons.

Jack glared at the ceiling. _I'm no one's bitch,_ he thought, and tried to move-only for his arm to be pulled taut.

His optics trailed past one shoulder, and his breath hitched as he found an energon rope around his wrist. It trailed from his servo over the edge of the -slab? table?- slab above his head. His other wrist was in the same position.

Jack's pulse quickened, and he looked down his frame past the faint scarring on his stomach to his pedes. They were restrained as well, but the rope hung more loosely, allowing minimal movement for his pedes. It was not a comfort, and he still felt exposed tied up like this.

His lips pulled into a frown as he shifted what little he could on the slab. It was different from the one he'd been strapped too before. This one was completely horizontal, and much larger with his pedes being several feet away from the bottom. Where was he this time? Jack couldn't recall anything clearly beyond Shockwave leaving and coming back.

The bastard had been silent, which was nothing new, but the _stare_ had creeped him out. He stared at Jack's stomach for an uncomfortably long time, a chill going down his spinal strut until Shockwave injected him with a sedative.

Then it was nothing but a blur of faint lights and numbness.

It left him unsure of where he'd been put. Jack scoped out the rest of the room to the best of his ability. The area was spacious, but surprisingly sparse- though that may have had to do with spending his time locked in cramp, cluttered spaces. Aside from the slab he was on, a nook within the wall was just within reach-if could move that was- while across the room a desk sat in the corner and a console next to it.

This gave him the layout, but frustratingly did not tell him where he was. It was too empty to be a lab, but what did he know about the ship beside the few places he'd gone? Jack growled low in his throat, shifting so his tail could lie along the edge of slab. A scent permiated throughout the room, concentrated on the slab, and it nearly drove him mad trying to place it.

His helm fins twitched, optics drawn in the direction of the door as heavy steps sounded just outside, a faint humming accompanying it. Jack wasn't sure if it was just one person or two, but his spark all but leapt into his throat when the door opened.

A large silver mech stepped in, tall and imposing. Megatron caught Jack's stare, and his lips curled into a grin, revealing his shark-like teeth. "You've finally awakened." he gestured to the room around them. "How do you like your new quarters?" Something dark and sinister appeared in his optics.

"Not-impressed." Jack grounded out, anger overwhelming the fear. "Where-am-I?"

Megatron let out a low, mocking chuckle. "Has it not crossed your puny mind yet?"

Jack glared at him, but taking another whiff it still escaped him, and that just made him angrier. "What-" he stopped, frame seizing as white hot rage coursed through him, optics burning green. He locked gazes with Shockwave, who pushed in a trolley filled with items Jack didn't care to name at the moment. He was too busy trying to burn a hole through the scientist. _"You_ -what-you-doin'- _heere?"_

"You are my test subject, is it only logical I be here to prepare you." Shockwave said as he stopped at Jack's side. Megatron stood to sidelines, a smirk on his faceplate.

Jack didn't like this, and he warily eyed the things on the trolley. One was a cannister filled with blue energon, another a flaccid tube lined with small bulbs along the sides, a string of smaller containers piled together with a dark gray liquid inside, and a syringe. "What-you- doing?"

Shockwave didn't answer. He filled the syringe with the energon, and Jack growled as the mech began to prod around his chest plate. "The Synth-En has been stablelized, and during such time a personal request was made to have exclusive rights to your emergence chamber."

Jack scowled, anger coursing through him again. "Knock-Out." he spat.

"No." Shockwave said bluntly. "He has no such clout."

"Then-" Jack screeched as the needle was jammed into a seam along his chest. Everything around him exploded in a rush of pain and anger, his own audios aching from the force of his scream and his voicebox threatened to short out.

When the pain began to dull, Jack whimpered as his optics shut, his body heavy and sore. He hissed as his joints ached, and his head spun dizzily as he looked around the room. His optics focused on the hazy figure of Shockwave preparing something else and the silver form of Megatron walking over.

The two spoke, but the words were lost on Jack as his audios rebooted, the sounds pratically gibberish and their forms little more than globs of color. Jack narrowed his optics when Shockwave looked at him, his single red optic startling clear despite the blur. The scientist held his gaze for a moment, before he began to walk away, his footsteps echoing as Jack's audio's cleared, the sound of the door shutting finalizing it.

Jack stiffened when Megatron looked down at him, an unreadable expression on his faceplate. This was not the first thing he wanted to see when the haze lifted. "Get...away." he muttered, voice raspy and cables constricting.

Megatron ignored him as he leaned in closer, optics narrowed. "Tell me, pest; has Shockwave informed you of your role?"

Jack growled, but inside he felt...less. He was angry, but there was no blinding fury as before. "He-told- you." he grounded out. "Why-ask-me?"

"Because I wish to see the full impact of what I'm about to tell you." Megatron grinned, sharp as a knife. "I've amended Shockwave's plans for you. Perhaps when _I_ allow it, Predaking may have his way with you." Jack glared at him, and Megatron scoffed. "Do not look so disbelieving; Predaking obeys me, and my word is law-he knows this."

"What-you-saying?" Jack rasped out, annoyed and anxious. He was still spread uncomfortably, and he had no idea who was going to 'use' him. Well, he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Megatron sneered at him, as though he heard Jack's thoughts. "Truly you haven't figured it out yet?"

Quick as a flash, Jack's chin was grabbed painfully tight as Megatron leaned in even closer. Jack's optics were wide as his jaw ached, held too tight to even speak.

The silver mech tilted his head towards his audio, the sharp edge of his helmet knicking Jack's cheek as a thin bead of energon appeared.

"You," hot air wafted over Jack's audio, the renewed scent finally putting the pieces in place, "are-"

Jack's optics widened, terror flooding through him, griping his spark tight. _This room-no, no, this room is Megatron's!_ Which-which meant that-

"- _mine."_

-Megatron was collecting on his promised revenge after all.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shockwave came to him requesting to speak with him privately, Megatron had not expected for his request to have been fulfilled. Not only had Shockwave achieved Synth-En stablelization, but had found the pest's perfected sample of unstable energon now fused with his in a fifty percent chance of conception.

Shockwave hadn't hesitated to add that 'preparation' would increase it to eighty-five percent. Nor had he wasted any time in explaining just _how_ to do it. Megatron was not blind to see what Shockwave could not - _would not_ \- acknowledge, but he held his glossa. The scientist's 'fascination' with the pest did not impede his judgement, unlike Knock Out's or Predaking's obsession.

Megatron knew what he wanted from the pest, and he would not be ensnared as they were. _Although_ , he thought, having just issued his proclamation to the pest, noting how he struggled to get away, _I admit it will give me pleasure to watch him squirm._

He'd told Soundwave to keep the Nemesis in constant ground bridge jumps, and to issue an order to the crew he wasn't to be disturbed for five days. Shockwave said with the right preparation the conception could occur in three, but Megatron wanted those two extra days just to torment this creature which caused him such strife.

He was going to break him.

* * *

Jack didn't want to believe anything this tyrant told him, but his mind kept whirling with _no, no, no_ making it so hard to concentrate. He wasn't sure he'd want to think though. His wrists hardly budged as he tried to move them, only creating a stress on his joints he didn't need. But in the haze of _do not want_ , Jack's body froze before his mind caught up.

He vented in short, rapid breaths, his spark hammering wildly in his chest as his optics were drawn to the servo resting on his thigh. It was cold, a nauseating contrast to the remnants of the searing heat which had coursed through Jack's frame. "Don-touch-me."

Megatron chuckled darkly. "Did you not hear me? You're mine to do with as I please." his claws were almost gentle, merely ghosting along Jack's thigh to his stomach.

But Jack would not be fooled. He had no doubt things could turn on a dime. "Not-yours."

"If you wish to fight, by all means go ahead," Megatron smirked viciously down at him, "but don't think by the end of this you will _not_ be pregnant with my sparkling."

Jack shuddered, disgust curling in his spark. It was hard to remember some things, still hidden behind a fog, but it was not hard to remember why he hated this mech. "Won't let you." he rasped, his voice growing stronger.

"Such naivety, or is this your pathetic attempt to reassure yourself?" Megatron questioned. A single digit traced along the faint scarring in the plating. A white contrast to the light blue-not quite off-white his protoform had turned. Jack could hazard a guess that energon did something more than just send him into the throes of pain.

Megatron's other servo traced over the cut on Jack's cheek, and his head snapped to the side, jaws closing on air. Megatron unfortunately had the reflexes to pull back before Jack could bite him.

The silver mech met Jack's furious blue optics with the same smug self-confidence. "Such an animalistic display. Still, if you insist."

"Wha-uk!" Jack's optics went wide as two digits were shoved into his mouth, right up to the knuckle. There was no gag reflex, and his jaw couldn't even bite down due to the thumb pressing down on his chin.

It was disgusting, his mouth stretched wide and his head held in place. Jack's mouth couldn't water, leaving him tasting everything as his sensors took it in against his will. The knuckles pressed against the top row of his denta, the tip of the digits resting along the slope which led down his throat. The cold steel, the grit and dirt, _everything_.

Jack's optics squeezed shut. He hated it, hated _him_.

"Why so shy? Is this not what you wanted?" There was a taunting edge in Megatron's voice. Jack opened his optics enough to send him a scalding glare he hoped conveyed _this wasn't what I wanted and you know it_ , but the mech only smirked at him again. "So fickle; you wanted something in your mouth and you are still ungrateful. No matter, I will merely need to try again, won't I?"

Jack didn't reply. When the digits pulled out of his mouth, Jack sucked in all the fresh air he could, his vents working in over time to cycle in the air as well. The silver mech's scent clinging to everything made him choke, but he had to push through it. The only relief was the servo leaving his stomach. His optics were locked onto the ceiling, but from the corner of his vision he saw Megatron open the nook along the wall, and pulled out a glowing blue cube.

Jack's not-stomach ached, hollow and painfully aware it had been hours since Shockwave fed him.

Megatron grinned sharply. He knew it too. "The perfected Synth-En stablelizing your body's CNA must have been tiring." he held the cube right in front of Jack's face, just a hairsbreath away. The cube was sealed, but Jack could swear he smelt the undescribable scent of it anyway.

"This need not be unpleasant," the mech's tone was almost considerate, _gentle_. A stark contrast from before, and it put Jack on edge, "one cube of energon, surely that is worth your pride."

Jack glared at the mech over the edge of the cube, wishing so much he could burn a hole through him. Wished for it so much it hurt. _If my throat wasn't likely to give out completely I'd tell you where to shove it._ "No."

Megatron didn't look surprised or disappointed; if anything, he seemed amused. "Then I await the moment your will crumbles." he cracked open an edge on the cube, and began to drink it right in front of him.

Jack's not-stomach ached, and he looked away. His optics closed and he tried to focus on something else, something other than the emptiness within him. He stiffened and his optics snapped open as a scraping rang beside him, before a form _slid onto the berth_. "Wha-wha-?"

"Did you honestly expect me to recharge on the _floor?"_ Megatron asked, his voice low and mocking in Jack's audio. The waft of the energon drifted into his olfactory, and Jack grimaced, the hollowness of his not-stomach making itself known again.

"And," one of Megatron's servos snaked under Jack's back, the other wrapping itself around his waist to grip his hip, "I have a feeling we're going to be spending quite a bit of time together."

Jack gritted his denta, his optics narrowed as he focused on the ceiling, and not the weight curled around him. _I will not break, I will not break!_


	3. Chapter 3

Furrowing his optic ridges, Jack wondered why his optics were shut. A startled jolt ran down his spinal strut as realization set in. _Oh scrap, I fell alseep!_ That woke him back up, cursing himself for allowing a moment of weakness. It hadn't mattered Megatron was too smug in this situation to fall into recharge sooner-or merely pretended to, but Jack was frustrated to find he couldn't be certain-but he wasn't going to let him catch him asleep.

Jack refused to give him even that satisfaction.

And not too long after, Megatron began to stir, his systems moving from a light hum to a more pronounced thrum which made Jack cringe as he could feel it through his plating. The tyrant caught his angry gaze, and he smirked. "Did you really spend all night awake?" he scoffed. "If you did then you're more foolish than I realized."

Jack's jaw clenched, his glare searing.

Megatron ignored him as he got up from the berth, but did not hide his smirk when Jack couldn't stop the moment of relief from showing through on his face when the other mech's weight was gone.

The nook was opened again, and though Jack couldn't see what else was inside it, the glowing cube extracted told him it was time for round two. Jack's frame tensed, his joints coiled tight despite the painful sensations it brought. " _No."_

Megatron raised an optic ridge, but then his lips curled into a sharp smile. "You should not be so quick to refuse. Your pride is one thing, but what about your _life?"_ his smile widened when Jack flinched, but stubbornly refused to answer. The silver mech vented as though he were dealing with some unruly child. "Very well, as a show of good faith, I'll let you drink-no strings attached."

Jack's optics widened as the cube was offered to him, the seal cracked to allow him to scent the energon. His optics narrowed just as quickly. _There's no way he's telling the truth._ He would not be entrapped by this 'kindness'. He would not fall for it. "No."

"Do not be so quick to reply," Megatron dipped a digit into the cube, and Jack froze as it dropped onto his chest plate before the digit swiped it along Jack's collar, "why not have a taste at least?"

Jack's denta grounded, the scent of the energon beckoning him and his aching not-stomach urged to him to give in, but his processor held firm. He eyed the energon, tense as he saw the distance was too far to reach just by bending his head, but would be well within reach of his _glossa_. _He wants me to lick myself-you fucker._ " _No."_

"Oh?" And Jack hated Megatron all the more when the mech raised his optic ridge again, this time openly derisive. "Then perhaps you need more incentive." he dipped his digit into the cube once more, and the energon went _drip drip drip_ along Jack's collar.

It didn't stop there though. Jack tensed up, his lips pressing into a tight line as the energon dripped into his chin, and the digit ran along his bottom lip. The smell was tantalizing, the ache and urge to drink almost overpowering him.

 _Almost_. Jack's remaining willpower was spent fighting down the impulse to bite Megatron's digit again. He wouldn't put it past the mech to know Jack wouldn't risk 'drinking' even a speck of energon for that to be taken as consent.

 _It smells so good though,_ but Jack forced himself to push that thought away, along with the hungry, empty feeling inside of him. He waited until Megatron pulled his digit away before spitting through his teeth a, "No."

Megatron still did not look disappointed, nor as though he were growing impatient. It scared Jack to imagine just what the breaking point was goingt to be. "No matter, there is still plenty of time left." he set the opened cube onto the trolley, a thing which was always causing worry in the back of Jack's mind, before Megatron reached into the nook against and pulled out a mesh cloth and a strangely round rectangular cube with a spivot on the end.

Jack gave him a suspicous glare. "What's that?" he asked grudgingly as he was careful to keep the energon still on his lip from spilling into his mouth.

"It's for cleaning." Megatron gave him a deadpan stare. "Knock Out might take personal grooming to an extreme, but I do expect my troops to maintain themselves."

"Not your trooper." Jack gritted out.

Megatron chuckled darkly, and gestured to the room as a whole. "Look around you, there is not a single thing out of place or that disgusting dust in the air. I keep this room in top shape, just as with all my possessions." Very pointedly, he aimed the nozzle at Jack's collar and pressed down on the spivot.

Jack flinched as a yellow substance which smelled strongly like a disefectant mixed in with soap left his head reeling. It coated the energon and drove away its scent, but did not distract him though from the dig. "Not yours at all."

"You say that now, but with each passing moment it loses its conviction." Megatron said, raising his other servo to wipe the substance, slowly washing off the yellow cleaner and blue energon. "And would carrying my sparkling truly be so terrible? Any one of my troops would gladly volunteer."

Jack growled, twitching as the spray was applied to his stomach. "Then make one of them do it."

"Ah, but there in lies the problem. No doubt when Shockwave was explaining your purpose he also mentioned how we modern Cybertronians do not have the emergence chamber to carry a sparkling anymore." Megatron said, rubbing the cloth over Jack's adomen. He spent an extra moment to run the run along the seam of where his stomach plating was supposed to naturally open. "Ergo, you are the only viable option. I will use you to secure my legacy." his lips curled into a cruel smirk. "The fact the emergence will cause you pain is merely an added bonus."

Jack narrowed his optics into slits, no longer could they burn green, but it still felt like they were. "Nothing good will ever come from you, or from your spawn."

Megatron stared at him with a measured gaze. He leaned towards Jack, while his clothed servo snaked between his thighs. " _Ours._ " Jack jumped as the mesh cloth landed on his interface panel, the digits pressing through it; the action sent a creeping sensation up his spine just as much as the declaration did.

It made Jack also come to the unpleasant realization it was true-if not in the strictest genetic sense. It had been easier to ignore that fact before, but now as Megatron continued speaking, _he_ certainly wasn't going to leave it alone.

"The thought also fills me revulsion, for you are are a mere pest who's survived by sheer luck and those you have ensnared while here." Megatron growed, but Jack's spark curled in disgust and anger.

 _Ensnared? You-_ "I didnt want to die." Jack snapped.

Megatron snorted. "And look where you are now." Jack glared at him fiercely, but the mech only traced the cloth along his panel. Jack winced as it brushed against a seam. "Though not only would I have my revenge against you, but the Autobots as well-for them to know their pet is now _my_ pet," he let the cloth fall onto the berth as his digits traced up Jack's body, each step he took making Jack's spark hammer away in his chest, "and carrying my heir-the thought of seeing their reactions-to see _Optimus'_ face, well, it is certainly not going to be unpleasant."

Jack scowled at the tyrant. "Anyone tell you that you're kinda obsessed with Optimus?"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "Given your own attitude, I would say the same."

Tensing his shoulders, Jack glared defiantly back at Megatron even as the mech leaned in uncomfortably close to his faceplate. "We're nothing alike."

The silver mech didn't reply. Jack would have taken it as a sign he hit a nerve, but he knew better than that. Megatron was plann-

Without warning, the mech's glossa slipped out and ran along Jack's bottom lip, taking the energon with it.

Jack sputtered, shock and horror racing through him. "You son of a- let go of me!" Servos gripped his forehead and chin, holding them tightly in place. His jaw was forced open, and he could only make hapless sounds as Megatron sealed his lips over his, glossa sliding in as Jack tried to scream, his profanity muffled.

Disgust was too weak a word to describe the glossa running along the top of his mouth, the appendage curling to the back of his throat, and Jack wished so much he could bite down. He didn't care what it would cost him, he just wanted to fight back so hard than to-to be _degraded_ like this.

A ping registered on his sensors, loud and harsh. Jack's spark pulsed wildly; his systems picked up a small energon intake-Megatron just forced him to swallow the energon he'd swiped off Jack's lip. It did not lessen the ache of his hunger.

When Megatron pulled back, he smiled again, but his optics were hard. It was deeply unsettling. "You accepted a speck of energon from me, therefore as per our agreement-I may sample a speck of you in turn."

"A-agreement?!" Jack snarled, gagging as he tried to spit out the taste of the mech from his mouth. "We had no agreement!"

His words fell on deaf audios, as Megatron moved back down his body until he stood in front of him at the bottom of the berth. He reached underneath, and jerked his arm back-the energon ropes on Jack's legs pulled taut and he yelped as his legs were stretched out.

It left him exposed. Terror set in more sharply as Megatron's other servo touched his interface panel, the actual steel cold and biting against his.

"Now," Megatron smiled again, but there was an underlining of warning to it, "will you open up, or will this need to be painful?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Non-consensual touching/coercion.**

* * *

A myraid of disgust, anger, hate all coursed through Jack, but right now fear was stronger than anything else. His spark was pulsing so quickly Jack worried it would explode out of his chest. Honestly, he'd rather that happen just to put this off. His frame tensed, feeling the tips of Megatron's claws find the thin seam line where his panel must have opened up from.

"I-I don't know how to open it! How could I know how to do anything?" Jack snarled.

Megatron was unimpressed by his answer. "You transformed."

"It doesn't mean anything, Shockwave kept _shocking_ me until I did it!" Jack retorted. His not-stomach dropped when a calculating look appeared in the mech's optics.

"Perhaps you need some incentive now too then." Megatron's digits dug into the seam, and Jack winced as they curled under the plating. His whole body tensed up as his pelvis was tugged, seemingly in warning than pain. "The longer you hesitate, the slower-and more _painful_ -this will be."

Jack looked from Megatron down to the servo between his legs. "I-I don't know how!"

"You'd better figure it out quickly then." Megatron replied, and his digits dug in deeper, the metal tearing a fraction.

A burst of pain erupted from Jack's groin, a stab of agony which had him screaming. "Stop-stop-okay-I'll figure it ouuut!" he sucked in sharp breaths, using all vents to cycle in the air and cool his frame. He'd figured out how to transform, he could figure this out too. _You bastard,_ Jack thought scathingly, _we both know this isn't a choice-just a decision if I want this to hurt more._

Jack wanted to hold out, to believe he could with stand the pressure like holding out against his hunger-but he couldn't. He couldn't even close his legs. Jack gritted his denta and squeezed his optics shut. _This isn't surrender, this is being able to close the panel later._ And Jack hated Megatron even more for this.

He searched through himself, a feeling, a sensor, _something_ to command his panel to open. A pronounced ache started in his groin, and beneath his initial thought of Megatron going back on his 'word', Jack realized his panel was reacting to his thought.

Jack vented deeply, revulsion swelling in his spark. He pushed away the _no, don't open_ and made himself think _open, it hast to open_. A _snick_ gave way, and the panel was tugged out of Megatron's grasp, but the talons grazing along the edges still made him cringe. Jack winced as the panel clanged against its closing point, due to the angle the metal was pulled at.

It made him uncomfortable, but what made him terrified was how Megatron just _stared_ at him. He didn't know what the mech was thinking, and it left him cold.

Slowly, Megatron raised his servo to rest his palm against the metal- _holding it open._ A sudden flick against something small and soft made Jack jump, pinpricks of a sensation too horrifying to name jolting along his frame. Jack tried to close his panel, but the palm kept it from budging.

"You-you've _seen it_ , let go." he said hoarsely.

Megatron narrowed his optics, and a smirk curled along his lips. "Oh, and did I _merely_ lick your lip?" his expression twisted in disgust. "A wretched tradition organics have, this 'kissing'." His optics glanced back down at Jack's groin. "Shockwave informed me of the... _unique_ interfacing equipment Predacons possessed, but I must say, I doubt even he would have known how...soft you are."

Jack gritted his teeth. " _Shut up."_ he hissed. He didn't want to be talked about like he-he was just some _thing_. A shudder ran through his body as the silver mech rubbed the flat side of his thumb against his nub once more. Jack didn't want to give a name to the sensation, to believe body could betray him.

"Why? Don't you want to know how you've regained some of your organic origins, _Jack?"_ Megatron said his name like a curse, but what made Jack terrified was how he knew his name in the first place. "It's not as though it were particularly difficult to out who you are- _were_." he puntuated it with a flick against the nub.

Jack flinched. A new sensation of discomfort began to pool in his lower abdomen, a heat rising along his frame that Jack didn't want to acknowledge. _Keep calm, don't let him break you._ He bit down on his lip as the thumb rested against the top of the nub, and rubbed down on it.

A whine built in the back of his throat, slipping out despite his attempts to smother it.

Megatron gave him a shark-like grin, and he pressed his thumb further into the nub. "Such sensitivity you have-to think I was going to have you scraped along with the rest of the Predacons."

Jack's optics widened, his mind bringing up the memory of Predaking's angry ranting against the Autobots. "Y- _you_ had the clones killed?" he glared, using it to take his mind off the unwanted pleasure curling inside of him. "It's your fault Predaking turned me into this?"

Megatron scoffed at him. "Don't be so naive; Predaking changed you on his own. True, he sped up the process, but you were always going to be this." he said, voice harsh and rough. Jack didn't want to know what it was from.

His optics squeezed shut again, clenching his jaw shut hard enough for his denta to ache. The thumb swirled around his nub, and rubbed it once more before the thumb slid down the slit between the lips abruptly. Jack's optics snapped open, the electical circle cycling wide.

He had the unfortunate experience of seeing Megatron's cruel grin, sharp and unpleasant. A malicious light glinted in his optics. "I do wonder, your insides are Predacon, but what about your outside?" he asked, and the rope holding Jack's legs down was released, causing the limbs to kick back and sent a throbbing through the calves.

Jack eyed the silver mech warily. "You already touched."

Megatron chuckled, low and sinister. "Oh, I have only _begun_ too explore you, my _pet_." his free servo gripped the berth edge beside Jack's waist, and hoisted himself onto the slab.

Jack's venting picked up, panic pulsing wildly in his spark. He kicked at the berth, heels digging into the slab to push himself away-away from the large figure that began to loom over him. His panel edge crumpled slightly, the palm closing over the angled metal, but at least his anterior node was released.

Though it was hardly a consolation as he stared into Megatron's gleaming red optics.

Jack vents hitched sharply. His optics cycled open wider as cold, hard, steel pressed against his valve. Unwillingly, Jack glanced down in horror, seeing Megatron settle his groin against Jack's, sliding under the angled plating before his other servo released his interface panel. It still wouldn't be able to close.

Servos grabbed his thighs, and Jack struggled, but it did nothing except cause the joints to throb painfully as they were pulled taut once more. Jack's frame tensed as his thighs were made to rest on Megatron's waist. "S-stop! What are you d-doing?!"

Megatron chuckled. "I'm doing as I please."

Jack hissed as the silver mech leaned over him. "Get off me!" his spark was going to explode from pounding so hard in his chest. Megatron ignored him as he ran his servos along Jack's side, who tried to shy away but found it impossible. "Let go!"

"Have you not yet grown tired of such useless begging?" Megatron questioned, but he had an unsettling smile on his lips. "Though by all means, continue. It fills me with a certain delight to hear you plead, to see you writhe and know you're resolve is weakening," he slid his servos underneath Jack's back, one arching him up, the other sliding down to grip his aft. He leaned towards his audio, "to see how much your body wants this, how it quivers under _my_ touch."

Jack gritted his denta as talons dug into a seam on his aft, but his optics widened in disbelief as his valve was grounded into the other mech's panel. "Wha- _ahhh_!" To his shame, the friction sent sparks of pleasure through him, from his groin all the way to the tips of his servos. "Stop, stop!"

Megatron's optics were focused on a spot next to Jack's head, and narrowed as he gritted his own denta. "Such redundancy-perhaps I'll have to train that out of you." he said, his voice rough and heavy. His vents were cycling loudly, warm air blowing hard over Jack's frame, enough to cause condensation to begin to appear. "Though how does it feel? To grind against me and wish for something to fill you? Say the word and it's yours."

Jack snarled, his optics narrowed into slits. "You sick fuck!"

Megatron snarled, his optics hard. His patience was thinning, but he vented with long deep huffs. He slid off Jack's valve though, who wasted no time in snapping it shut, ignoring the feel of the edge still torn. Megatron brought his servos back up Jack's sides before placing his palms on either side of Jack's raised arms.

Jack met the angry red glare, his own blue optics burning. He held himself firm, even as Megatron leaned in so close to his face their foreheads touched, a mockery of a lover's intimacy.

"I'll never want it," Jack whispered, "I'll never want _you_."

Megatron leaned back, and a sneer curled at his lip. "We shall see."


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron would not admit it, but Jack's resistance was wearing his patience thin. It was irritating at how much this pest resisted him. He was used to it, given all the warfare and shed energon and desolate, dead planet left in the wake of his conquest. Perhaps it was the _goal_ he had now, of securing a legacy.

Cybertron was gone, Earth was his now, and Jack would be the vessel for his heir. He smirked. _And how many more_ I _will have him carry._ Megatron glanced down at the pest, who was continuing to glare venomously at him, and his optics roved down to the stomach plating. Shockwave explained in brief detail the chamber would expand the protoform lightly, to accommodate the sparkling within.

Already day two was nearing its end, and this was one schedule he was going to keep. True, it never left his mind how _easy_ it would be to pull the pest's panel off and just have his way with him, but that lacked a certain finesse-not to mention while he would revel in hearing Jack scream, that would be from pain.

If he was going to break the pest, he was going to make it feel good.

 _It's time to apply some more pressure._ Megatron had the perfect bait, and he made his way to his console before calling Shockwave's lab, where the mech inclined his head once he appeared on screen.

"Lord Megatron, how may I be of service?" he questioned. He paused, likely going to the most logical conclusion. "Do you wish for me to confirm gestation?"

Megatron heard Jack let out a low growl, and smirked briefly. "Not yet," he said, and the pest hissed out a 'not never', "I was merely inquiring about the state of the good doctor."

"Please clarify, Lord Megatron, for there are currently two on board." Shockwave said.

Megatron angled himself so he could see Jack's expression. "The Autobot, Ratchet." he grinned as the pest's optics widened, vents hitching before his expression hardened.

"The Autobot is currently in a holding cell, and we are awaiting your orders as to what is to be done with him now that his use is no longer needed." Shockwave explained. "Predaking has also enquired as to when he may exact his revenge for his brethren's destruction on Ratchet."

Jack's optics widened again, snarling, "You-"

"That is all." Megatron interjected, and he cut off the feed. He turned fully towards Jack, who glared at him. "I'm sure you can guess from our conversation what is going to happen."

The Predacon tensed up, his expression furious. Abruptly, his features smoothed until they were blank. "It was too easy for you to say, you could be lying just to force my hand."

Megatron raised an optic ridge imperiously. "Is that so?" he brought a digit up to his helm. "Soundwave, bring up the live feed from the holding cell where our dear doctor is staying in." He narrowed his optics down at Jack. "Are you willing to risk it?"

He stepped aside, and savoured the horrified looked which appeared on the pest's face.

* * *

Jack didn't want to believe what he was seeing as real. He wanted to believe the footage being shown to him was fake, his optics ignoring the damning stamp which said it was being broadcasted live; he looked at the room, trying to find something doctured about it, at the pacing frame with their wrists tied in front of them, but his spark jumped when he could _hear_ Ratchet's voice, muttering curses under his breath in the only way a grumpy and put-upon docbot could.

 _It's real...they captured Ratch._ Jack shook his head, dismay and terror flooding through him.

Megatron must have mistaken his reaction for something else, as he scoffed. "You still refuse to believe?"

Jack focused on his anger, directed all at the mech in front of him. "You said you wouldn't hurt me, but you still tore my panel! You're word isn't something I can trust."

"Is that all?" Megatron chuckled. "I barely did anything, how can you call that dent a tear?" his expression hardened. "It brought you to heel, to obey, so what you think doesn't matter."

"Then what's this?" Jack sneered, jerking his chin at the console. "You're latest attempt at a stick and carrot?"

Megatron smirked at him. "Ah, so you're aware then. This should make it easier." he crossed his arms, so smug in his confidence. "I've come to realize that you are williing to risk going into stasis lock by refusing enegon-but what about Ratchet?"

Jack frowned, glaring once more at the tyrant. "What, he doesn't get energon if I don't give in? Ratchet's been around for a long time, not to mention he's a medic, I'm sure he's found ways to stave off starvation."

"Is that so?" Megatron still didn't look rattled or concerned he'd been found out. "Perhaps he does, but I highly doubt he's immune to a Predacon's fury, after all," he flashed those shark-like teeth, "the Autobots did destroy the Predacon clones."

"That was your doing in the first place!" Jack snarled.

"Yes, but Predaking does not know that." Megatron said. "Tell me, how long do you think Ratchet would last against Predaking? Especially when he's angered; Ratchet is after all quite small compared to him."

Jack gritted his denta, optics narrowing as his spark twisted.

Megatron grinned darkly at him, his voice lowering to a whisper, "Do you suppose he'd be torn into pieces, or burned to scrap?"

" _Shut up!"_ Jack's squeezed his optics shut, not-stomach in knots while his jaw hurt from clenching it. "Just shut up." Footsteps clanged on the floor, growing closer. Jack flinched as digits ghosted along his cheek in a parody of a caress. He glared up at Megatron who was staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

"He need not suffer for your stubborness." he said quietly, almost tenderly. "Or you can refuse, and he will be thrown to Predaking. So," he leaned down towards him, "what is your choice?"

Jack growled. "You could be lying again."

Megatron only smirked. "Perhaps, or perhaps not. I can gaurantee one thing for certain though, you had the chance to stop it, but you chose not to. Didn't _care_ to try even."

"You..." Jack would have called him a bastard, but that word wasn't strong enough. His optics shifted to the screen of the console, of Ratchet searching around the room and scowling up at the camera he'd likely noticed.

 _Ratchet is important to the Autobots, they'd come for him.'_ Not like me' went unsaid, but Jack winced anyway, guilt gnawing at him. But still, between him and Ratchet, Jack knew who mattered more. It made him turn down Smokescreen's offer of escape once, but the only offer now was doing something he didn't want. _Still, if I could do something about it, even like this..._

"I...think you know my answer." Jack whispered, his optics still on Ratchet, but Megatron tilted his chin to meet his gaze.

"I want to hear you say it."

Jack vented harshly, gritting his denta. "And I want to hear _you_ say it," Ratchet needed to be safe, until somehow someway the Autobots found them, "that you won't let Ratchet be hurt, by your troops _or_ Predaking."

Megatron narrowed his optics, but he shrugged one shoulder, his expression unconcerned. "As seeing him scrapped now would be counterproductive given he's making you compliant, very well." Jack jerked back as Megatron swooped in closer, one servo caressing one of his helm fins, causing Jack to shudder. "Now. _Say. It._ "

Jack's lips pressed into a tight line for a moment, but slowly scowled. "I...want...you." he forced himself to say it, despite how foul the words were, and yet Megatron still looked expectant. _No, he can't mean-you petty piece of-_ "I want...y-your...sparkling-your heir."

Finally, Megatron pulled back, smug and triumphant. "And here I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Non-Con/Dub-Con**

* * *

Jack had uttered his coerced declaration what could have been hours ago with how _slow_ everything seemed now. Megatron stood over the trolley, his movements lagging in what Jack could only assume was deliberate slowness just to drive Jack further insane than he seemed to be already trying. On the security feed, even Ratchet had slowed his inspection of the cell.

Jack growled low in his throat. His body was tense, minute shakes beginning to overtake him from the sheer silence of everything. His optics darted to Megatron, who was preparing something Jack couldn't see. When he finally saw him lift the thing up, he couldn't help stare.

He'd gotten a brief look at it before the trolley was pushed away, but then it had been deflated. Now though...now though it was being held upside down, and he could clearly see how the thing tapered at the end and was wider at the base, at which there was a metal ring around it. Jack's optics widened as Megatron poured one of the small containers dark gray contents into the-the _thing_ and he watched it pressurize into something Jack couldn't believe.

The inseminator looked a lot like a dick. Jack knew that _modern_ Cybertronians didn't have those, and he hated how he experienced a brief moment of relief at the fact. _A turkey baster, I-I can handle a turkey baster._ Jack vents stalled, but he forced himself to keep breathing. "You've got it filled, just get it over with." he growled.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, a strange expression crossing his features. "Have I worn you down to genuine consent?"

Jack snarled at him. "No, you bastard! I'm sick and tired of-of _everything_ ; just squirt out that turkey baster and let me the fuck alone!"

Megatron furrowed his optic ridges briefly, with genuine confusion in his gaze before it was wiped away, replaced with a sneer. "Ah, it would appear Shockwave had not informed you of _everything._ "

A chill ran down Jack's spinal strut, but he refused to be baited. It had to be. "I know you got nothing between your legs!" he growled, but tensed when Megatron's response was to chuckle. This wasn't good, what was going on?

"I suppose it works out better this way, for me to be the one who tells you this." he replied, skulking up to the end of the berth again. Jack glared at him as the mech lifted the inseminator. "A brief history lesson, before we begin."

"What the-" Jack snapped his mouth shut, optics widening as a _snick_ rang out and he watched in disbelief as Megatron's own panel slid away. He stared, but only because he didn't know _what_ he was looking at. A raised round bump was above the center of the crotch, and inside was clear glass. Underneath was a dark, faded line, as though something used to be there.

Jack didn't ask what, as in the back of his mind he knew what the answer was going to be.

Megatron though, still continued. "In the ancient past pertaining to moder Cybertronians, our ancestors once used the same primitive methods as Predacons to...multiple the populace, shall we say. The Well made such a method slowly absolete for us, evolving out until even using our sparks to merge wouldn't produce a sparkling. The evidence though is this," he gestured to his pelvis, "while Predacons were still able to reproduce under their own power."

"You still don't need me." Jack spat, optics burning bright. "Just get your mad scientist to give someone an emergence chamber! I know you used to have _those._ "

"An emergence chamber would take far too long to accumulate, and there is nothing to suggest such a thing would even be possible anymore. And besides, why go to all that trouble while I have you?" Megatron questioned, lowering his free servo to grip Jack's calf and stroked along the plating.

Jack's not-stomach churned, and he tried to jerk his leg away. His optics caught sight of the camera feed, and he stopped. _It's not you on the line, just breathe, and you can get through this._ He tensed as the servo continued to rub along his leg, the touch cold and biting. "And this is the better option?" he asked bitterly.

"Our bodies are still capable of feeling the pleasure we once had, because we can be quite _sensitive_ down there, and Shockwave informed me that this ring," Megatron tapped the cirular object attached to the entrance of the inseminator, "will allow me to feel when your body is primed to accept the transfluid."

Jack's vents hitched as the silver mech pressed the ring to the bump on his groin, and the metal ring gave a soft _whrrl_ as it spun in a brief moment to lock on. The inseminator looked _too_ real, and Jack's thighs pressed together.

Megatron only smirked at him, and grabbed the edge of the berth with his other servo to hoist himself on. The servo still on Jack's calf continue trailing as Megatron got further onto the berth, and it gripped his thigh as the mech loomed over him. He raised an optic ridge when Jack didn't part his legs. "Going back on our deal so soon?"

Jack glared viciously at the tyrant. "You got a lot of nerve to say _that_." he muttered, but forced himself to spread his thighs. He vented deeply, reaching to the point of anger and impatience of _just get it over with you bastard_ that he'd braced himself for when he thought of the inseminator as a turkey baster.

 _That's still what it is, that's still what it is._ Jack repeated the mantra, optics squeezing shut as his panel slid away with a quiet click, and the dented edge made him wince as he'd forgotten in the haze it wouldn't open completely. Jack's jaw clenched as the servo on his thigh slid over top, tracing along the metal and making his plating crawl until it mercifully left.

Only for Jack to jump as a digit swiped unexpectedly up the valve slit to flick at the anterior node.

Jack snarled as his optics shot open and he glared at Megatron's amused expression. "You're already getting what you want," he hissed, "why are you drawing this out?!" he hated how his voice cracked, static spitting with the force of his emotions.

"Do you truly need for him to spell it out so your feeble mind can comprehend it?" Megatron sneered, and leaned in, gripping Jack's hip with his other servo to balance himself. "If you want to save the Autobot, you are going to show me how much you want this. Is _that_ clear enough?"

Jack stared up at him, at the serious glare and hard expression. His optics shifted to the console, where Ratchet was currently glaring at the door from the opposite side of the cell. Megatron gave his word the medic would be safe, so long as Jack 'agreed' to his side of it. What makes this any different, why wouldn't he just go back on it? _Because he wants a kid._ Jack was startled to find that something so simple was also something so unbelievable. _His legacy, an heir...he really wants a kid._

Jack didn't know how much of his was true, or if it was just smoke in the air, but if it had any bearing and not to mention the 'honor' of having a sparkling in what was millions of years-Jack found the one thing he could use to get what _he_ wanted. _I can keep them all safe, I just need to..._ Jack vented deeply... _to give myself up. I will do whatever it takes to, even-even-_

With that in mind, Jack made his choice. He took in the short between them, and leaned forward to close it, pressing their lips together. Jack relished the brief flash of surprise in Megatron's optics before he pulled back, his expression carefully neutral. "Is that a start?"

The silver mech narrowed his optics, scrutinizing him. "We shall see." he slowly trailed a servo back to Jack's valve, brushing over the lips, and trailed up and down the rim.

Jack wanted to gag, but he forced himself to push away the disgust. _Remember what this is for._ He let out a low moan, and with the pleasure no longer being blocked, lubricant began to slicken the inside of his valve.

His optics shut as his body stilled when a digit slipped in between the folds. Jack didn't let himself falter, he couldn't afford to falter, and so made his hips roll, rocking against the digit as his valve walls clenched around it. Megatron vented deeply, hot air blowing out as he curled his digit against the top of the valve, rubbing the mesh. "Ah!" Jack arched, but refused to open his optics to see whatever smug expression Megatron was wearing.

A surprised jolt sparked from Jack's side, and he finally opened his optics, looking down to see Megatron's other servo was rubbing a thumb into a nestle of wires on his waist. "Mmph!" Jack grunted as his legs seized when the thumb of the servo between his legs began to rub against his rapidly hardening nub. Jack gritted his denta as he glared at the ceiling when the thumbs rubbed in tandem, sharp spikes of pleasure prickling his frame.

"Ah!" Jack vented as another digit slid inside of him, his walls quivering as his valve was stretched. Warm air blew searingly hot against his frame, condensation beading along his plating. The thumbs both pressed down at the same time, and Jack spasmed as a rush of heat pooled in his lower abdomen. " _Oooh_."

Megatron chuckled roughly. "Such sounds you make. I find myself intrigued by how many more octaves I can wring from you."

It was the only warning Jack received before both sets of digits left him, and Jack was left with a strangely hollow feeling as he saw Megatron also pulled back, but a rush of horror followed the realization. Even more terrifying was he couldn't tell if this this meant the 'main thing' was happening or the loss of the stimuli itself.

He stiffened as Megatron gripped the inseminator with one servo, angling it down before he grabbed underneath Jack's thigh with the other and lifted his pelvis. The shaft of the make-shift spike was slid against the anterior node, and Jack keened, the sound growing even louder as the shaft continued down, parting the lips but not penetrating him.

Jack caught Megatron's gaze, and he frozen by the _intensity_ of it, red optics so bright the edges were turning white. What made him snap out of it was his leg being lifted to rest on the tyrant's hip, and Jack reluctantly did the same with his other leg.

And then Megatron planted both servos against the berth and _moved_. Jack shrieked as the shaft rubbed both his nub and the mesh walls, his valve lips spread over the inseminator. The friction sent relentless jolts of pleasure through him, right down to his spark as it pulsed wildly in his chest. His back arched, moaning as his neck bared itself. Beneath his own sounds, he could hear the short grunts from the other mech, the heat blazing off him-Jack realized with a jolt Megatron was aroused.

And then the slickened shaft was pulled back, but Jack didn't let his body freeze as his hips were gripped and the tip of the spike was pressed into his valve, nudging the rim open and parting the folds. Megatron held still, smirk in place and Jack snarled at him, braced for what was to come.

"Do it." He glared at him, challenging him.

Megatron's smirk turned into a sharp grin, and without a word he slammed their hips together.

Jack screamed, the inseminator stretching him as it filled his valve with one thrust. His body was screaming just as much, pain and pleasure mixed in a dizzying mess that he couldn't tell where one ended or the other began. Every vent breathed hard, air being cycled at a rapid rate to cool his heating frame. The spike stretched him, the ribbing along it pressed tightly to every cluster of nodes lining his valve.

Jack stared at the ceiling with wide optics, the sound of Megatron's equally hard venting being only background noise as neither of them moved. The pain slowly dulled, until only the pleasure was left.

The servos on his hips tightened briefly before Megatron slid back down to loom over Jack again, both servos resting along the sides of his chest and knuckles pressed into the berth. "You are... _tight._ And still just as soft. It does make my wonder if this is a result of Predacon mating, or if your former organic status is to blame for this...welcomed surprise."

Jack growled low in his throat, but he stopped himself. _Remember why you're doing this._ He tightened his legs around Megatron's waist, and grounded down on the spike. He felt a bitter sense of satisfaction as the tyrant stiffened, just as much affected by this now as he was. "Welcomed, huh? And here I thought you hated me."

Megatron scowled at him, but tellingly the white intensity in his optics had yet to recede. "Do not for a second believe I feel anything but disdain for you."

"Right back at you." Jack growled, but rocked his hips and Megatron began doing the same.

Clenching his bound fists, Jack tensed his upper-body before slamming his pelvis up to meet the next thrust, and it caused a chain reaction in Megatron picking up the pace. They were both venting hard, condensation covering both of their frames as the force of their thrusting was enought to create sparks from the friction.

Tension built deep within Jack's groin, beyond his valve and he felt something humm along his spinal strut. His valve rippled, clenching around the shaft and Jack arched as the spike was angled to brush against a cluster at the back of his valve.

Slowly, Jack realized what it _was_. His optics widened as he felt the cluster begin to shift, opening little by little. The spike tip slipped past, stretching the tip-the _tube_. It was the gestation channel.

Megatron chuckled briefly, the sound turning into grunts as his pace began frenzied, uneven as Jack's charge built.

And then it crashed into him. Jack screeched as his overload spilt a gush of lubricant out around the inseminator, and Megatron slammed the tip of the spike into the channel, holding steady as a rush of fluid spilled into him, into the tubing. Jack gritted his denta as he could practically feel it travel into him, into his emergence chamber. He supposed whether it took was another thing entirely.

The inseminator began to deflate, and Jack was disappointed it was not due to being broken. He vented in relief when Megatron pulled the spike out, and Jack snapped his panel back in place. He was surprised when the mech did nothing more than let the spike fall onto the berth, and shifted his weight to lie beside Jack, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

"What...the hell are you doing?" Jack asked, confused and irritated.

Megatron gave him a lopsided smirk, optics half-lidded. "Recharging, but not despair-we'll both need a cleaning when I wake."

"And our deal?" Jack muttered.

Megatron gave a brief chuckle. "Intact."

Jack didn't say anything, only now feeling the shame of what he'd done. _Remember why you're doing this._


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Non-Con/Dub-Con**

* * *

Megatron woke up first, but it didn't stop his optics from narrowing as he stared at Jack's face. It was troubled, with optic ridges creased and lips pressed in a tight line. He leaned down to rest his helm against Jack's, listening as the steady low hum of recharge continued on. His arms tightened around the body before he slid from the berth, and grabbed the inseminator, dropping it onto the trolley in his short trek to his console.

He sneered at the sight of the Autobot medic, but brought up a split screen and his one-optic scientist answered the call.

"Lord Megatron," he inclined his helm, but paused when he likely took in his state, "have you now attempted to achieve conception with Ripclaw?"

"Correct, and I will need you to do a scan of him later." Megatron replied.

Shockwave nodded once more. "If I may, sir, would I...be allowed to look upon Ripclaw?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge, but bit back a chuckle when he realized just what Shockwave was asking for. "But of course, I have only you to thank for this gift." he stepped aside, and the scientist leaned just a little closer to the screen, his optic cycling.

"He is..." Shockwave trailed off, but he straightened up quickly, composed once again. "I will follow up with checking for gestation. Even if the results are negative the protocols in Ripclaw's body would already be activated."

"I see. That is all." The silver mech said, and the screen split back to one, letting the cell feed take up the whole screen once more. Megatron walked back to the berth, his servo absently tracing over Jack's stomach plating.

Thoughts of the previous sol came to him. The valve rippling around him, the alternation of tight and soft, the sheer heat pulling him deeper in...He'd unloaded the fluids directly into the channel-he'd be surprised if nothing came of it.

And yet, the thought of doing it _again_ was not...an unpleasant one. He was not much interested in the mess it caused-oh, he could bear the lubricant, it was a sign he was suceeding piece by piece after all, but the condensation he could do without. It clung to his frame, made his plating sticky and slick.

They both needed a wash, and so would his berth. Then he would finish his exploration; he'd sampled the valve, now it was time to see if the spike would be just as messy.

* * *

Jack woke up feeling strange. He'd expected the self-loathing and shame still lingering in the back of his mind, but his neck ached from leaning against his own shoulder. His optic ridges knitted together, and he became aware of how his arms were...looser, somehow. He peeked out from under his lids, but his optics flew open as he found himself in an entirely different location.

It wasn't a big room, just had four walls and a roof over him. Everything was just as dim as the rest of the ship though, and his optics adjusted to the even _darker_ lighting of the room. Jack was actually _sitting_ , his legs just as surprisingly free. His wrists were still tied together, the rope slid in multiple knots around a pole stuck out along the wall to his left side. On his side was a raised wall, big enough for him to see over, and the wall went along ten feet before turning at the corner and melding into the wall again.

It smelled...strange. Like the soap he'd been sprayed with, but-but just _stronger_.

A slit in the wall across the room cracked open, and Jack squinted his optics as the walls separated completely, the hated tall figure of the Decepticon leader standing there. Jack noticed his body was still covered in the sweat, same as his own-which Jack wished he could forget entirely the reason why.

Megatron smirked once he saw him. "Ah, you've awoken. It's no wonder you needed extra time to recharge, considering how satisfied I left you."

Jack growled. "And what exactly did you do while I was out?" he tugged at his wrists for emphasis.

"You made a mess of my berth, I was cleaning it." Megatron retorted flatly. "I was merely waiting until you woke to commence with the communal washing."

Jack stared at him, but tensed as he listened cautiously for extra noise. "You brought me to the public washracks?" The thought of being _seen_ by someone else, in his current state...was more degrading than he wanted to admit.

Megatron scoffed. "No, I have no need for such a thing." he gestured to the room as he stepped inside, the wall closing back up. His grin was still sharp even in the dim light. "We're in my private washrack."

Jack wasn't sure why the news surprised him; where would it have been? Perhaps behind any amount of bare space the quarters had. "And you're using it for me too? Don't I feel special." he muttered. He tensed as Megatron stepped over the rail, the cramped space even more oppressive as the silver mech sat in front of him.

The silver mech's knees nudged in between Jack's legs, hooking them over his thighs to spread the Predacon's legs apart.

Jack scowled. "Even now?" he caught himself though-just because he wasn't seeing the feed into Ratchet's cell didn't mean the medic wasn't in danger. Reluctantly, Jack opened his panel, steadfastly turning his head and glared at the wall.

That is, until a servo clamped over the dented panel edge, and Jack watched incredulously as Megatron straightened the metal out. Jack flinched in surprise when the panel was able to now fully open, the awkward discomfort gone.

Though as his optics caught sight of _what_ had been hidden by the panel, Jack gritted his denta. It was a flat, circular base above his valve, circuitry peeking out just inside the hole while deeper inside was a bundled up material he couldn't make out fully. Jack still had a strong suspicion of what it _was_ though.

Without a word, Megatron traced a digit around the rim of the hole. Jack's not-stomach twisted, his optics widening as a strangled noise was barely smothered. Pinpricks of pleasure shot up his spinal strut from the action. _Why does it feel good? Are Predacons just sensitive or did Shockwave do something to me besides stabilize my CNA?_

"You-you said you were going to just clean us up!" Jack struggled to think, his shoulders shaking as the rubbing along the spike casing grew more intensive. A whined slipped out, and his optics squeezed shut.

It kept him from seeing whatever smug look Megatron had on as he spoke though. "I don't believe I said 'just'. And the cleaning will come later; it would not make much sense just to wash and have to do this later in the sol."

Jack growled, but winced as two digits pinched the edges of the casing. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered. "You can't get a kid this way."

"Perhaps, but you want the medic to stay alive, don't you?" Megatron questioned, and he smirked when Jack glared at him. "Such sentimentality."

 _Like you can say that to me when_ you're _the one who's doing this for a sparkling,_ Jack smothered the retort, because he couldn't let Megatron catch any hint of what Jack was planning on doing. _It's a long shot, but I need to be sure that this isn't for nothing._ "Why a sparkling? Why not just name a 'Con your heir?"

Megatron paused, but his thumb rubbed circles into the spike casing. "True, that was always a possibility. It very well had been the route I made plans for should I inevitably fall in battle, but I cannot influence even the most loyal follower in the way I can mold a bot of my own creation, completely from the ground up so to speak, teaching them the ways of combat and ideology." he smirked at Jack. "And I will not deny that _you_ carrying my heir would be a pleasing sight-as well as a fitting punishment for the strife you have caused me."

Jack's biting comment was halted as he actually bit his lip when the thumb dipped into the casing, the digit rubbing insistently at the wiring. His helm fins were not ears, but he felt them press against his head like they were. His spark twisted as the bundle of material in his spike casing began to pressurize, rising slowly until the appendage peeked out.

The index and thumb of a servo pinched around the tip, and Jack almost jumped at the mix of pain/pleasure which sent a shock through his groin. Jack squirmed against the wall, pressing back despite knowing there was no give. The other servo snaked to his valve, a single digit rubbing under the nub, on the small dip where the anterior node nestled into the valve lips.

A whimper slipped out, and Jack's shoulders tensed up further. He wasn't surprised when the digit rubbing his valve slid into the folds, but he hissed all the same. His not-stomach twisted as the slick lubricant building up only made entrance easier. Jack curled as best he could, optics narrowed as he gritted his teeth as his spike inflated to half-mast.

And the servo playing with his spike wrapped around the base. Jack smothered the moan from escaping, optics closing completely and the heat pooling in his body made him uncomfortable and tense. _I hate you, I hate you're making me do this._

Jack reluctantly found the mindset he had during _that thing_ which happened yesterday-was it yesterday? Was it hours ago? Jack didn't know and that was going to mess him up. He tried to disconnect, to feel nothing but _I can handle this, remember why you're doing this_ and forced himself to relax.

Jack didn't let himself feel the disgust, the revulsion of having this bastard touch him, and laid against the wall behind him. He moaned low in his throat, rocking his hips to prod him into continuing. "More," _I hate you,_ "please." He kept his voice breathless, a part of him horrified by how genuine it sounded, but he pushed that feeling away.

Whether Megatron bought it or not, Jack didn't care about that, only focusing on the fact the silver mech's red optics' edges were tinging with white again. "To hear you begging for my touch, I wonder how your _dear_ Autobot _friends_ would react?"

Jack gritted his denta, but didn't replied.

Megatron chuckled darkly. "Speechless I see." he twisted the digit in Jack's valve, the tip scraping over the top of the wall. Jack's back arched, and the servo around his spike slid up and down the base. "Then I'll gladly inform you of what they would think; to frag the enemy, why, you could never go back anyway."

Jack glared at the mech, before shutting his optics and keened as a thumb pressed into the tip of his spike, heat flushing through him as fluid started to leak from the tip. He gasped as another digit slid into his valve, and both of them pressed in deeper. The other servo brought his spike to full mast.

"I wanted to hear you beg again," Megatron's servos both stilled, and Jack gritted his denta as the knees spreading his legs dug in further, preventing him from moving, "tell me how much you want this."

 _Bastard,_ Jack hissed, but forced down the hatred as he crooned. "I want this, I want _you_. Please, please, let me have release." He twisted his hips as best he could, and he felt like a fucking dog., causing a new surge of fury to well inside of him.

Megatron grinned sharply. "Since you make such nice sounds..."

Jack screamed, the servos in his valve pumping in and out at a fast, rough pace while the servos around his spike squeezed as they ran over the base. The heat became unbearable, and Jack's back arched as his vision whited out, his body seizing.

As the overload slowly faded away, Jack vented harshly as he leaned against his wrists. He breathed in deeply, watching suspiciously as Megatron released him, and the mech got out of the washrack to retrieve a cloth from a crevice in the wall. _It's too damn dark, why is it hard to see anything?_ He caught sight of the fluid underneath him, but his not-stomach churned as he didn't feel like identifying _what_ part of his interface equipment had just overloaded.

Jack twitched as Megatron climbed back in, and he tensed when the servo reached for him, but confusingly reached over him. A soft _ping_ rang out, and Jack gasped as a spray of something wet and soapy cascaded over him, the chilliness of it creating pinpricks against the heat still on his frame. "W-what?" It didn't _smell_ like soap, but it wasn't water.

"I find it surprising you do not know what solvent is, given Knock Out must have kept you in sight while he preened over himself." Megatron said.

Jack's foggy memories held no account of such a thing happening. Though he wasn't in any hurry to remember the red mech. "No, he didn't."

The silver mech didn't reply as he began scrubbing away the condensation from Jack's frame, digging into seams and between plates. Jack tensed as the cloth brushed over his groin, and he gritted his denta when the cloth was rubbed into the spike casing, clearing away the fluid. Jack hunched into himself when the cloth moved to his valve, sweeping along the slit and rubbing into the anterior node.

"Such a shame you cannot return the favor." Megatron drawled, rinsing off the cloth before he set about cleaning himself. "Though at this point in time I find you'd try to rip my helm off than clean it."

Jack didn't bother to reply-they both knew if he said he wouldn't, he'd be lying. He stirred when Megatron paused, optics growing far-away before brightening and an unsettling smile crossed his lips.

"Such promptness; if I didn't know any better I'd dare say he was almost excited." he mused, setting the cloth aside as he turned off the solvent. Jack rattled his wrists to emphasize his unspoken question. Megatron didn't glance at him as the wall opened up. "As I don't want a repeat of the mess you made, I must make preparations for my berth."

Jack knitted his optic ridges together. Then why the hell...? His optics widened when the door to the room outside opened, and he heard Shockwave's voice greeting Megatron. _No, no, what's he doing here?_ The answer came soon enough when Megatron directed the scientist to the washrack, and Jack found himself angry and terrified as his panel snapped shut all the way when the wall slid open and allowed Shockwave entry. _"You!_ What do you want?"

"I have been granted permission to see if you have conceived as of yet." The scientist replied calmly. He carried a tray with him, and Jack only caught a glimpse of the items on it before it was set down out of his sight.

Jack's spark jumped, optics wide with fear as Shockwave lifted a scalpel. He remembered the last time, the pain ripping through him as his stomach plates were cut open without remorse or care with disturbing precision. "S-stop, stop! I can open it myself!" he shouted, leaning back into the wall as the scalpel stopped just short of reaching the scar lines already in place.

Shockwave pulled back. "Open, then."

Jack growled, but after opening his panel he figured out opening the rest of his armouring might be easier. Staying _calm_ enough to do so was another matter, and Jack closed his optics to block out Shockwave's presence. It worked eventually, with the soft _shing_ of his stomach plating parting, opening to reveal a strangely soft-looking protoform, while inside there was cloudy fluid which only made his spark plummet as on closer inspection it was the same cocktail Megatron shot into him.

Shockwave reached down again, and this time pulled up another Geiger-counter-esque device. He held it over Jack's stomach, the steady beeping never breaking rhythm even as he moved it across the soft matter. "It would appear you have not conceived, but the state of your emergence chamber bears the nanite infusion I supplied Lord Megatron with."

"Well I could have told you that you can't tell if you're pregnant the day after it happens." Jack muttered.

"For organics," Shockwave replied, "but Predacons give birth through their emergence chamber, not the canal which female organics possess. Due to this, Predacons would be able to allow their young to emerge, and possibly return to procreating without needing to adjust."

"Possibly." Jack sneered. "You don't know really _know_ though."

"Which is why you exist, to rectify that knowledge." Shockwave didn't rise to the bait, but he never had before. "Though while my experiment would have you mate with Predaking before moving onto a modern Cybertronian, I will still be able to garner valuable insight as to how long your gestation will take place, and the effects it will have on you physiologically. Earth animals are varied in regards to their young, are they not? Some abandon them at birth, some will nurture and care for them for months before leaving."

Jack felt a chill run down his spinal strut. The thought of the primal instincts inside of him dictating what he felt for the spawn he'd be forced to bear was deeply disturbing. _I could handle simply not hating it, but...but to be forced to_ love it _..._

Jack didn't doubt for a second Megatron wouldn't use that against him. _If I want my plan to work, I have to be prepared._


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Non-con, oral**

* * *

Jack didn't have much time to brood after Shockwave's unpleasant revelation, as he stiffened up when Megatron came back in, smirking down at him. Jack winced as part of the bindings were tugged, forcing Jack to stand. When he was on wobbly and aching legs- Jack noticed what Megatron was holding. A newly filled inseminator. "W-what are you doing?"

Megatron narrowed his optics, his smirk widening. "It's time for another donation, and I could hardly let us sully my berth so soon."

Jack's optics widened, and found himself pressing back against the wall as Megatron stepped over the rail. It was cramped when sitting down, but there was an unsettling amount of space now that they were standing. _Here-now?_ "N-no, I-I'm tired."

Megatron traced along the rope, his digits soon running lightly along Jack's side. "Perhaps now you'll rethink your stubborn refusal to refuel."

Jack glared at him, a snarl on his lips-but he looked beyond him to where the camera feed was. Jack's tank churned with disgust. "Alright, I'll eat."

Megatron's smirk widened, his digits ghosting up to cup Jack's chin. "Was that so hard, my dear?" Jack scowled at him, but said nothing. Megatron likely knew it too, as he grinned at him and slid his index digit to Jack's mouth. "Now, open up."

Jack's lips pressed tight together, humiliation burning in him as he relented. His lips parted, and he nearly gagged on instinct before he remembered he didn't have that anymore. It didn't make feeling the sudden intrusion of two digits in his mouth any more bearable though. Because they were both cleaned hours-was it hours?-earlier, Jack could taste the solvent still on the digits, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

The silver mech opened his panel, and attached the inseminator to its raised edge, the metal ring whirling into place once again. Jack noticed that already the edges of Megatron's optics were turning white, and it made Jack's tank churn. Thinking Megatron was doing this just for a sparkling, to humiliate him was one thing.

But-but to even _think_ the tyrant could ever find pleasure in such 'primitive' mating…Jack didn't even want to think about it.

Closing his optics, Jack resisted biting down as he forced his glossa to slide over the digits, playing along to tease them as the tips scraped along the roof of his mouth. They both knew there was no point in this, no point except for Megatron to further establish the control he had over him. It made Jack's insides burn with fury, but for Ratchet's sake he couldn't act on it.

And when the digits were pulled out, Jack didn't relax as he knew what was coming next. Megatron narrowed his optics at him, and Jack gritted his denta as he made his panel retract. "There's no room in here." Jack tried, even if it were hopeless, to get out of this.

Megatron's other arm laid across his chest, gripping Jack's shoulder as he pushed him into the wall. The silver mech leaned in closer, with Jack trying to lean back. It left him incredibly uncomfortable as Megatron's forehead rested against his. "There's enough room for me to bend you over the rail and take you like the animal you are, if you'd prefer." He said, his voice low and menacing.

Jack's jaw clenched, his optics narrowing. _I hate you_ , it felt like a mantra by this point, a self-assurance despite how little it worked. "If that's how you want me."

Megatron gave him a long, scrutinizing glare, one made even more uncomfortable with how close they were. Cold digits grasped Jack's nub, and he sucked in a sharp breath as the silver mech smirked. "No, I dare say I rather enjoy seeing how much you fight wanting my touch."

Jack bared his denta in a snarl. _You-_ his optics squeezed shut as the thumb pressed down on the nub. He clenched his fists, still awkwardly bound and resting over his stomach, creating just the most miniscule barrier to prevent Megatron from pressing his full weight against him. Jack groaned as a digit moved from his nub, to lightly prod the slit. He gasped as his hips jerked involuntarily, valve clenching on nothing.

The white in Megatron's optics grew as he dragged the servo pushing Jack's chest down to his hip, the other servo grabbing his other hip-and the rest of him followed. Jack's optics widened in shock as the other mech knelt between his legs, tilting Jack's hips for-for better access.

Jack's tank churned, horror, disgust, and confusion in his voice. "What-what are you doing?" Megatron couldn't _possibly_ be about to-to-

"Make no mistake, your body disgusts me. I need it to be completely open to reception." The tyrant growled, but the white in his optics grew.

Jack shook his head. This was too intimate, too _personal_. "Don- _oooohhh_." His plea turned into a moan as lips covered his anterior node. His faceplate flushed blue, gritting his denta as the lips rolled the node between them and a rough glossa slid over it.

He felt Megatron's smirk against him, and Jack squeezed his optics shut as his fists clenched. The palm of his servo shot out and gripped Megatron's helm when he felt the mech's sharp denta brush against the node. Jack glared down at him, but he returned it as things went still. Reluctantly, Jack pulled his servo away and squeezed his optics shut once more as the mech's glossa went back to licking the poor, abused nub.

It hardened, and Jack's valve began to slicken.

Megatron grabbed one of Jack's thighs, and shifted it over his shoulder. Jack grunted as his body was forced to move to accommodate the weight distribution. The other servo shifted to hold Jack's aft, causing him to wince as the digits gripped him at a seam, digging into wiring.

" _Ah!"_ Jack arched in surprise as the free servo went to his valve, and slipped one digit into the folds. The walls clenched around it, feeling the tip brush against his mesh lining as lubricant began to leak. He moaned as another digit slipped in, and his thighs quivered as the digits wriggled, pushing even deeper into him as they brushed against sensitive inner nodes.

The silver mech licked the anterior node one more time before he let go with a sharp grin. His optics burned brighter as he met Jack's optics. "You should see yourself, falling apart at the seams from a little stimulation."

Jack narrowed his optics. "Bastard." He muttered. Megatron smirked, and Jack gasped as the two digits parted the folds. The silver mech leaned in again, and Jack's optics rolled back as the glossa smoothly slid in, the rough texture creating a disgustingly pleasurable friction against the mesh.

Tension pooled in Jack's lower abdomen, and a whimper escaped him as the glossa brushed against the nodes inside the valve, overly stimulated by the digits messaging the folds. Jack's face flushed an even deeper blue, his hips shifting as the glossa curled against the walls.

Jack gasped, sucking in a deep breath as his body felt overly heated, every part of him wanting to pull away, but horrified to find he also _didn't_ want to. He gritted his denta, his fists clenching.

And then Megatron slid his glossa through the folds, and wrapped his lips back around the nub-and revved his engine. The vibrations sent a shock of pleasure through Jack, and he screamed as his overload crashed into him abruptly. It was almost painful with how hot his body felt.

When it was over, Jack groaned dazed as he was vaguely aware of his leg being slid back to the floor. Through dim optics, he found Megatron standing in front of him once more, his servo still gripping his aft, but the other touched his cheek, tilting his head as lubricant slid from his digits and dripped down Jack's neck.

The smell was overwhelming, and it disgusted him. Jack nearly gagged at fact Megatron sealed his lips over his, shoving his glossa in Jack's mouth. Jack managed to glare at him, weak as it was for being forced the bitter taste of himself.

And then the inseminator entered him with one thrust. Jack spasmed, whimpering as his valve tingled and ached. His valve clenched around the spike, which stretched him even more than the glossa had. Jack's body was strutless, and he hated how Megatron didn't seem to care he wasn't playing along anymore.

As the silver mech grabbed his thighs while his denta bit into his shoulder, Jack wondered just how much he truly hated his body. Jack winced as Megatron lifted his legs and drove in deep, deep enough that Jack could feel it open the tube to his gestation tank.

And then he pulled back. He just needed to connect, to empty it now that Jack's body was 'ready' for the donation.

Megatron was ignoring the signal to release, for all intents chasing his own overload. Jack didn't know how it worked, but he could feel a heatedness through Megatron's chest where his spark resided, growing hotter through the plating.

Jack had even little more time to process it, as the other mech slammed in deep, this time holding against him as the tip penetrated the tubing. Fluid gushed inside of it, the tube sucking it in like before-but Jack felt the plating against him had grown burning hot.

An electrical charge burst from Megatron, sending shocks through Jack as he tried to work out what just happened. The other mech's vents were heaving, hot air brushing against Jack as Megatron was still. Slowly, the tyrant pulled out, and Jack snapped his panel shut before Megatron turned on the shower.

Solvent rained over them, and Jack was incredulous as Megatron's plating steamed when the solvent splashed against it. Jack was more relieved though to have the lubricant washed off of him, even if it couldn't erase the feeling of the other mech's overload.

Jack remained silent, still dazed and trying to process everything. He glanced to the tap as Megatron shut the solvent off, and winced as his leash was unbound from the wall. Megatron pulled Jack with him out of the washrack, and Jack started when the tyrant lifted him into his arms; one arm holding him across the back with the leash still in hand, while the other held Jack up under the legs.

It made him even more uncomfortable with how personal _this_ felt. Jack tried to struggle, but his overload made it impossible to do more than writhe. He groaned as Megatron carried him back to the berth, lying him down on it before pulled his arms back over his head to tie the leash to the bar.

Jack grimaced when Megatron climbed onto the berth, and wrapped his arms around him. The discomfort only grew, because he felt like there was a change going on he hadn't been able to foresee. It was the last thought he had, before his optics closed and recharge took him.


End file.
